best served cold
by tatty ted
Summary: AU. Janet knows if things had been different, she could've prevent the tragedy. - —Janet/Andy/OC. /Rated for violence, mental illness.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**best served cold**  
_i've got my favourite pillow._

* * *

"I hate you, you bastard!"

The sound of smashing glass echo's around the empty house. The cupboard's rattle and then there's the sound of slapped flesh and crying. A whimper. A clang of metal, another scream, something else smashing against the floor.

"You bastard!"

"You're no better than your mother!" Another sound of slapped flesh. Another cabinet rattling. Something else smashing against the floor. Then a pause. Quiet. Too quiet. No shouting, no smashing glass, nothing.

"Wake up, wake up." Pause, "Oh shit!"

The knife's held firmly in her hand, he's lying on the floor with blood pumping out of various wounds in his body. His breathing's quick and short. He stares at her, eyes wide in terror. He reaches for her hand, then stops.

His arm falls to the ground. He stops breathing. She's doesn't care. She drops the knife against the floor, kicks it towards his body. Everything and everywhere is covered in his blood, she's covered in his blood.

She stares at her body, her white blouse soaked in blood. She's facinated by the blood, wondering if it was really possible for one person to lose as much blood as that? A small, sadistic smile appears on her face as she jabs a finger into his body, making sure he's dead.

She laughs out loud, wiggling her toes in the pile of blood she's stood in. Any normal person would scream, cry in her situation? Not her, the blood and the dead body is providing a soothing, calming influence on her.

She roots in her father's pockets, finding his wallet and his mobile phone. She ruffles through the wallet, takes his credit card and a couple of notes he's got and shoves them in her bra. Then she scrolls through the phone, hovvering over her mother's number.

Her mother could help, her mother would know what to do. She shakes her head free and takes the battery out of his phone. She throws it back at his body and laughs as it hits his head. She grabbed the knife again and passed it from hand to hand, her eyes fixed firmly on her father.

Oh, she was going to have some fun with this one.

/

The shower's running, she's washing herself in lukewarm water trying to scrub the blood of herself. She squirts a blob of shampoo in the palm of her hand and massages it through her hair, smirking as she remembers the fun she's had.

It was easy, killing him, cutting his body into pieces. The knife sliced through his body so easily, almost like butter. The water that runs down the drain is slightly crimson and once it clears up again, she turns off the shower.

She cannot help feel she's tainted. Her skin's tainted by her father's blood and she's paranoid. She scrubs, scrubs, scrubs until her skin's blistered and red raw. She takes the towel off the radiator and wraps it around her body, disappearing into the bedroom where her bloodied clothes lay.

She changes, putting the bloodied clothes into a carrier bag. She burns the clothes outside in the garden on a bomfire. Her eyes are completely memorised by the corner of her teeshirt burning, the orange and yellow flame providing comfort.

She looks to the house, then back at the bomfire and then to the house again.

With a smile, she picks up the teeshirt and pushes it through the letterbox, turns on her heels and walks away. The carpet in the hallway begins to catch fire, black smoke filling the house. He lays in the living room, partically dismembered, already dead.

His own daughter killed him and now she's going to make sure he's definitely dead.

/

She laughs, now she understands why she's a psycho.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**.

* * *

She skips her way through town, chasing the pigeons and running in and out of the fountains.

She's acting like a child, one of five with no sense of danger. Everything's wonderful, crazy, makes her want to explore this world she's been brought into. A world in her eyes with no sense of meaning. She kicks the water in the fountain, the water splashing up the back of some man.

"You might want to watch it!"

She laughs and continues to do it. Her eyes are glazed over, she's got to be on something to be so — hyperactive, crazy. She nibbles her lower lip as she jumps out of the fountain and heads back towards _that_ place.

She sees the fire engines, the police tape, the flashing lights. She edges towards the large crowd that's gathered, nosey neighbours wondering what's going on. She hears a whisper that someone's been found dead and she gets that excitement in the bottom of her stomach again.

That feeling, the feeling she loves and lives for.

"Someone's been found dead? Who?" She asks to some man. He's old, middle-aged with a balding head. He shakes his head and answers that he doesn't know. All he knows is that a house was on fire and the ones in front, saw a body being removed.

She takes out the money and the credit card and strokes the notes, turns on her heels and leaves.

/

"He's —" Janet swallows hard, staring at Gill; "He's dead, Andy's dead?"

Gill looks at Janet and nods. It's been a shock for them all, the whole Syndicate to be told that Detective Sergeant Andy Roper had been found dead after a house fire this morning. He'd been murdered, his body dismembered and the pieces of his body had been scattered everywhere.

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't know how to reply.

Andy's dead. Her first love, her friend. The father of her first born was dead. He wasn't coming back. She doesn't cry, she's completely numb. The only thing she remembers is Gill's hand on her arm and whispering that she should go home.

She nods but doesn't make it home. She locks herself in the toilet cubicle, crying for the man she'd known for twenty years. The man she knew she'd always love until the day she died. She didn't want to believe he was dead, he couldn't be. They'd only spoken last night.

/

"I'm afraid your card's been declined."

She's trying to buy god knows what, — (clothes, funiture, doll's houses) on her credit card but the shop assistant keeps saying its been declined. That's the fourth card she's tried and she feels nervous, like everyone's watching her, laughing.

She remembers her father's card in her back pocket and takes it out. She'd taken it to the nearest Natwest Bank and told them she'd forgotten her pin. No questions asked, no security issues. Just a new pin on her father's card, her dead father's card that was.

It works in the shop and she leaves, taking her carrier bags with her. She steps into the street, the pavements crowded with adults, parents with babies doing what they considered normal. They didn't even bat an eyelid, unaware that a murderer was shopping amongst them.

"Kill her!"

She stops and looks around slowly, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, "Kill who?"

"Your mother of course!" She drops her bags on the floor and clenches her fists, "No! I won't kill her, I've already killed him. I don't need to kill her too!"

"You want answers don't you? Answers to why she gave you up? You know you want to hurt her Lilly, you've got the taste of blood again haven't you? Gone on Lilly, you'll get away with it. You always do."

She kicks her carrier bag, puts her hands over her ears and closes her eyes. It doesn't stop the noise or the voice. It still speaks to her and she knows she has to do what he says. She has to kill again. She kicks the bags, filled to the top with clothes and walks off.

Fuck them, she thinks as she walks into the crowds, leaving her goods behind her.

/

She struggles to put the key into the lock, her hands shaking slightly. Her eyes are red raw and she's relieved she's the only one home, she wouldn't like to explain why she was so upset, even just thinking about him being dead was enough to start her crying again.

She closes the door but doesn't lock it. She places the keys in the tray by the door and takes off her jacket. She hangs it on the bottom of the stairs, before heading into the kitchen and making herself a cup of tea.

Janet sits at the table as she waits for the kettle to boil, her head in her hands. She can't believe he's dead. Andy's dead. Alright, most of the time he was a right twat but he didn't deserve to die. She burst into tears again, wiping the tears away with the scrunched up tissue up her sleeve.

/

Janet Scott, married to Aide, two children. Two girls, both teenagers and in high school. Her husband, a geography teacher. She smiled as she stared at the house. It was quite easy to get the information on the intended target, although she was having seconds thoughts about the whole thing.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" She sighs, "I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice!"

There's a pause, "She's a bitch Lilly, she deserves to die. She gave you up for adoption, she didn't want you. You need to hurt her, pick up the knife and stab her until she's dead. Gone on Lilly, it's easy. You did it before, you can do it again okay? Okay? One, two, three."

She pushes open the door and steps inside. The hallway is lovely, a picture of the two teenage girls hanging by the stairs. She steps forward, the needle in her back pocket. She reaches the kitchen and her eyes fall upon a woman who's backs turned to her.

She smiles as she reaches for the needle and steps forward, being ever so careful not to alert them. Janet has a sixth sense, a feeling that something's not right. She turns around, her eyes falling upon a woman and a needle.

Her heart rate quickens and she opens her mouth to speak. But before she can say anything, she feels a pain in her neck and everything begins to fade. Her body falls to the floor and Lilly smiles as she steps over the body.

The bitch might want to think about locking her front door in future.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**.  
_of the graves i used to know._

* * *

Janet opens her eyes and blinks several times. She's in a room alone and she just about make out a lightbulb above. She tries to move but finds her wrists are tied behind her back and she's tied to a chair.

She's doesn't like to admit it but she's afraid, she's scared that she'll never be seen again. She'll never see Aide or the children and that hurts. To know she could end up like Andy, murdered and cut into pieces.

She struggles against the restrains again, the wire digging into her wrists. She stops when she realises its not helping. By pulling and tugging, she's not going to become free and she'll only injure herself more.

The door opens and Janet closes her eyes against the bright light that seeps into the celler. She hears the bang of the door and the click of a switch. Stood before her is a woman, a girl, no older than twenty years old, her eyes red raw.

She catches the glint of a knife and she takes a deep breath, "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why, _mother!_" she spits the word. Mother, that woman had no right being called that. She wasn't her mother, she wasn't the woman who raised her and loved her. She just unfortunately shared the same DNA as the cow!

Janet stares at the woman. It couldn't be, it really couldn't be.

She closes her eyes and remembers back twenty-one years exactly. The little girl she'd given birth too after thirty-two hours of labour. The little girl she had with Andy, the little girl they'd given up to be cared for by a proper family.

She never wanted this to happen, ever — "What do you want from me?"

Lilly passes the knife between her hands, backwards and forwards wondering what she's going to do. She's doesn't know. Shit, why doesn't she know? She whispers that she doesn't know, her hands beginning to tremble slightly.

This, it's different. It isn't like her father. All he did was shout and scream and say he didn't want her. Her mother's different. Maybe her mother could answer the questions she neededs the answers too.

"Having second thoughts? Well don't! She didn't care then and she doesn't care now, no matter what she says."

"Please, do I have too? Maybe—"

Janet looks at the teenager and wonders who she's talking to. As far as she can gather, they're the only two people in the room. There is no one else.

"Yes, otherwise she'll section you like the rest. Do you want to go back to that place? Back to the place where they tie you to the—"

"Shut up! Shut up!" She screams and jabs the knife into the palm of her hand. It drips with blood and splashes against the floor. Not surprisingly, it provides a calming influence over her and all anger had faded away.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The voices, the fucking voices!" She dropped the knife, the metal clanges against the wall. She sits down, bring her knees to her chest and puts her hands over her ears, rocking backwards and forwards, "Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet!"

Janet knows somehow she's got to gain her trust. If she did, perhaps she could return home. Nothing would happen to her if she showed Lilly she wasn't the enemy and she was on her side. She tugged against the restrains again, "I know why you're doing this but—"

"Why did you give me for adoption?"

Janet sighs. She knew this day was going to come one day, she just didn't expect it to be like this. Her ex boyfriend murdered and herself held captive by the daughter she longed to have had; "Me and your father were young, we weren't ready for children. It wasn't an easy decision to make Lilly, it still is Lilly isn't it?"

Lilly nods, "Why didn't you try and find me when I was eighteen?"

"I didn't want to walk straight into your life Lilly. You're an adult, I didn't want to ruin everything for you. I do love you Lilly."

The voice inside her head kept repeating to kill her. She didn't want too. Her mother was the only person who could answer her questions. She'd killed her father, now she was being pressured into killing her mother too.

She stared at her mother and reached for the knife, her mother's words ringing in her ears. "I do love you Lilly." Lilly knew deep down, she was lying. Her mother did not love her, her mother could never love her the way she hoped.

She stepped forward, tilting her head to stare at her mother. She smirks as she stabs the knife into her mother's arm, "I wouldn't lie if you know what's best for you."

/

Cut, cut, cut.

She smirked at the blood pouring down Janet's arm. She remembered the first time she ever killed. It was her pet Rabbit Fudge, she was eight years old she thinks. She remembered what she did to that defenceless animal, tore him into shreads.

"Lilly, I know you don't want to do this."

Her eyes were glaced over and she stared at Janet; "You don't know _fuck_ all. Now shut it!" She thrusted the knife at her, "You know I brought you here to kill you but I might just rethink my decision. Tell me everything and you might just walk out of this alive."

So Janet tells her the truth, if it means getting out of here alive. She tells Lilly she never wanted her and it was only at the end that she felt something for her but then it was too late. Lilly smiles as she eventually gets the truth, nobody wanted her. That was okay, she half expected it.

Nobody wanted little crazy Lilly, "Goodbye mother." She whispered as she turned the knife towards her. Without warning, she stuck the knife into her stomach. Janet broke down in tears whispering over and over again Lilly's name.

It wasn't long before the youngster was still, surrounded in a pile of her own blood.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. EPILOGUE

ϟ

* * *

**EPILOGUE**.  
_no regrets, no regrets._

* * *

She looks perfect — like she's asleep, not dead.

Janet stands beside her body, on the table in the morgue. She isn't sure if she wants Scary Mary Jackson to cut up the body of her daughter, her eldest but she doesn't have a say in the matter. The poor girl had no family, no friends, nothing.

Just a ghost nobody knew or wanted.

She sighs as she brushes the hair out of her daughter's face. Despite everything Lilly had done, Janet couldn't stop her maternal feelings for her. Yes, she'd killed Andy. Yes, she'd almost killed Janet. Yes, she'd killed herself but Janet knew it wasn't her.

She was mentally ill, schizophrenic, well known to the police with a record as long as her arm.

She sighed deeply. She blamed herself. She'd put her daughter up for adoption twenty years ago in the hopes of a better life but it hadn't worked out. Lilly ended up with a shit life and that was Janet's fault. As a mother, she should've accepted the consequences. She shouldn't have given up her daughter.

She bends down and kisses her daughter on her forehead, "I love you," she whispers.

She strokes her cheek again, a tear rolling down her cheek and onto her daughter. She sniffs and leaves the mortuary, leaving her daughter behind for the second time in twenty years.

Tonight she was going to go home and give Elsie and Taisie a massive hug and tell them she loved them. They meant the world to her and it was just a shame it had to take the death of her first born daughter to realise how much.

From this day forward, she wasn't going to make the same mistakes with Elsie and Taisie as she did with Lilly, that was a promise she was never going to break.

* * *

**jottings** — hmm, this is definitely not my best work but just an idea i had to write. please, if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


End file.
